How To Get Banned From Fanfiction In 10 Easy Steps!
by TheElementHero
Summary: Beast Boy decides to write Fanfiction... How does his first story turn out after he uses the Guide to Write a Fanfiction in 10 Easy Steps?


**I'm typing this at like 11:00… my head hurts… I drank a ton of soda… just read and review or my sleep deprived self will annoy you to death with my snoring.**

**InvisibleVoice: …keep it down, I'm trying to sleep… and be annoying. DISCLAIMER! BLAHBLAHBlAH annoy TheElementHero here BLAHBLAH**

**ENOUGH! I'm irritated… just read please! *Inspired by Dampened***

**How To Get Banned From Fanfiction In 10 Easy Steps!**

**Step One: Make Your Account Name REALLY LONG**

"So what should my profile name be? I mean, it's obviously got to be smexy and hawt, and obviously it has to point fingers at a certain green titan… not a lot of choices, really. Hm. Let's try this." He clicked on the opening box and typed 'Beast Boy'.

"Mmm… not good enough. Although it is awesome, it needs to be more awesome. Let's try replacing some words." He replaced 'Beast Boy' with 'DudeofBeastiness', and frowned again.

"Getting better… how about I add some desciptions?" Beast Boy changed it to 'SuperSmexyGreenReallyHawtDudeofBeastiness'. "Yeah, that's it! No, wait!" He added one more word, and pressed enter. "I think 'SuperSmexyGreenReallySMEXYHawtDudeofBeastiness' sounds much cooler."

**Step Two: Place it in a Random Genre**

"Hmm… I wonder what my story should be about… I know! I'll just randomly lick the front page until I get one!" He shut his eyes and randomly clicked all over the screen. "What did I get?"

Robin leaned over his shoulder. "Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you reading a lemon between me and Slade?"

"Eep!"

**Step Three: Create an Author's Note (With an Annoying Disclaimer)**

Beast Boy rubbed his shoulder where Robin had slugged him. "Ouch… Alright, before I get too far, I need to make an author's note! All I have to do is make it **bold** and underlined and _italicized_ so it really stands out!"

_**Hey guys! SuperSmexyGreenReallySMEXYHawtDudeofBeastiness is here!I just want to say that this is my first Fanfiction! Advice is appreciated! Oh yeah, I don't own 'Super Awesome Mega Battles'. That sucks! I mean, I really should own it, since I'm like the best person in the world and stuff! I should go and sue the company! I mean, really! Since I the most awesome writer on this website, I should, like, own everything! Like, every genre and stuff! Seriously! Who can compare with me?**_

**Step Four: Create About Twenty OCs.**

"Now I need characters… and since I have no idea who's in this genre, I'll just create some OCs. How about… Logan Garfield! Yeah! And the bad guy can be… Gray Richardson! Hehe. Um… ooh, and a fair maiden named Ravenna Rachael Roth but called Rae-Rae for short… and a creepy guy called 'Sladin4Evers' can be Gray Richardson's master! Yeah!" He paused. "Hm. These names are familiar… I wonder where I got them from… I should make more…

**Step Five: Overuse Caps-Lock**

Beast Boy flexed his fingers dramatically. His story was going to be soooooooo epic. The awesomely hawt hero named Logan Garfield would finally save the desperate maiden named Ravenna Rachael Roth from the evil man named Gray Richardson. And yes, the names were totally random, and any references to people living or dead are entirely coincidental. Kind of.

"How to start it… how to start it… ooh, I know! I'll use a dramatic speech!"

'_Logan grasped her hands in his, staring into her dark violet eyes. "Oh Ravenna… I shall save you from the wretched villain who is Gray Richardson! His powers are no match for mine!" With those words, he drew his sword, and began to duel. "Surrender, fiend! Release the maiden and return her to my kingdom! I shall protect her with my life!" And with that, he raised his sword for a final blow…'_

Beast Boy frowned. "Hmm. It's not dramatic enough. What to do, what to do… ah ha! It just needs to be louder!" With that, he highlighted the entire paragraph and pressed the Caps Lock button.

**Step Six: Switch POVs Frequently**

'_As he swung his sword down, Gray Richardson laughed evilly. Gray's POV: I laughed evilly. He was no match for me! Logan's POV:I gasped as he extended his bo staff. Gray's POV: I was going to win! Ravenna's POV: I should just get out of here while they fight. Logan's POV: I sliced his staff in half! Gray's POV: NOOOOOOOOOO! I yelled. Logan's POV: I defeated him! Pikachu's POV: What am I doing here'_

"This is turning out great! I'm sure to get lots of reviews! Oh, yeah, reviews…"

**Step Seven: Beg for Reviews**

Beast Boy frowned. "Some people might not know how to review. I'll just make an author's note at the end that tells them to review."

_**Hey guys! Remember to review! I'm begging you! If you don't review I'll find you and make you review! Review or else! Every time you forget to review, a kitten gets dropped out of an airplane. I need 1000000 reviews for the next story! Review for a sequel! REVIEW! REVEIWREVIEWREVIEW! Please! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSEEE EEEEEEEEEE!**_

"Yeah, that might do the trick."

**Step Eight: Use Improper Grammar and Paragraph Breaks**

"Mmm, they're not talking like normal people do… I'll fix they! I'll just make it one big paragraph, replace all 'I's with 'i's, use numbers, shortcuts, random symbols, acronyms, and most importantly, misspell everything!" Beast began to 'revise' his story, all the while laughing to himself quietly.

"This is going to be epic…"

**Step Nine: Create an Epic Title with a Lousy Description**

"Alright, this is going to be called "Heart of the Darkness, Shine into Light"! So I need a summary… How about I just mash the keyboard?"

'_Meet Logan theaknfa;slkdfaoilkncx knight of asdfnasdfkajs;da;dnasdcalskdjfasfjs going to a aslkdfa;sldkfa;sld to save qwoieur9uhqpoujjgn,mva from a nskfnlakseaejrwkjflsf,.! Please review, first story!'_

"Yup! Perfect!"

**Step Ten: Have Raven Read it**

"RAAAAAAAAAVEEEEEEEEEEEN! Come and read my Fanfic!" Beast Boy cupped his hands. "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"

Raven clapped a hand over his mouth. "Don't. Yell."

"Sorry!"

Raven sat down at the desk and began to read, Beast Boy peering intently over her shoulder.

**Heart of Darkness, Shine Into Light** by **SuperSmexyGreenReallySMEXYHawtDudeofBeastiness**

_Meet Logan theaknfa;slkdfaoilkncx knight of asdfnasdfkajs;da;dnasdcalskdjfasfjs going to a aslkdfa;sldkfa;sld to save qwoieur9uhqpoujjgn,mva from a nskfnlakseaejrwkjflsf,.! Please review, first story!_

**Chapter One**

_**Hey guys! SuperSmexyGreenReallySMEXYHawtDudeofBeastiness is here!I just want to say that this is my first Fanfiction! Advice is appreciated! Oh yeah, I don't own 'Super Awesome Mega Battles'. That sucks! I mean, I really should own it, since I'm like the best person in the world and stuff! I should go and sue the company! I mean, really! Since I the most awesome writer on this website, I should, like, own everything! Like, every genre and stuff! Seriously! Who can compare with me?**_

_LOGAN GRASPUD HUR HANDZ IN HIZ STAREING INTU HUR DURK VILET EYZ. "OH RAVEEEEENNNA! I SHULL SAVE U FROM DE RETCHED VILIN HOO IS GRAAY RICHURDSIN! HIZ POWURS R NO MACH 4 MINEEE!" WIT DOZ WORDSS HE DWOO HIZ SORDAND BEGINS 2 DUEL. "SIRENDUR FEEND! RULEESE DE MAIDEN AND REETURN HUR 2 MAH KINGDOM! I SHULL PROTEKZ HUR WIT MAH LIFE!111!" AND WIT DAT HE RASED HIS SORD 4 DE FINUL BLOW… AZ HE SWUNGED DE SORD DOWN GRAAY RICHURDSIN LAFFED EVULLY. GRAAY'S POV: I LAFFED EVULLY. HE IZ NO MATCH 4 MEE. LOGAN'S POV: I GASPUD AZ HE UXTENDUD HIZ BO STAVF. GRAY'S POV: I WUZ GOIN TO WEN! RAVENNA'S POV: I SHULD JUST GIT OUT OF HAR WHILE DEY FITE. LOGAN'S POV: I SLIKED HIZ STAVF IN HAVE! GRAY'S POV: NOOOOOOOOO I YULLED. LOGAN'S POV: I DUFEETED HIM! PIKACHU'S POV: WUT IZ I DOIN HEER?_

_**Hey guys! Remember to review! I'm begging you! If you don't review I'll find you and make you review! Review or else! Every time you forget to review, a kitten gets dropped out of an airplane. I need 1000000 reviews for the next story! Review for a sequel! REVIEW! REVEIWREVIEWREVIEW! Please! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSEEE EEEEEEEEEE!**_

Raven stared at the screen for a second after she finished reading. Then she grabbed a hammer, repeatedly smashed the computer to bits, set them on fire, froze them, and threw them in the sun.

Beast Boy sighed. "That bad, huh?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "You don't know the half of it."

**It's random… at least I'm not like Beast Boy. This took an hour… now it's twelve. I'm posting this tomorrow… too tired to post it. Blah.**

**InvisibleVoice: I'm too tired to annoy you right now…**

**We're both tired. Please review.**

**Peace out and such. TheEle…mentHe…ro… ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**


End file.
